Automobiles and the like are provided with wire harnesses that are routed to supply electric power from a battery and the like and to transmit control signals from controllers to various electronic devices mounted thereon. Some of such wire harnesses have various sheath members, such as protectors and corrugated tubes, to accommodate and to protect electric wires (see, e.g., JP2012-217295A and JP2004-357415A).
JP2012-217295A discloses a corrugated tube having a clamp to be engaged with a mounting hole in a vehicle body panel. After a wire harness is inserted, the corrugated tube is fastened to the vehicle body panel using the clamp. The wire harness is thus routed to a predetermined routing position. In this case, since the corrugated tube has flexibility, the routing shape of the wire harness is easily deformed at portions other than the position of the corrugated tube fastened using the clamp. For this reason, the corrugated tube is not suited for a case in which a wire harness is required to be routed in a desired routing shape.
JP2004-357415A discloses a configuration in which a protector molded into a predetermined shape is fastened to a vehicle body to hold electric wires in the molded protector so that a wire harness is routed in a desired routing shape. However, in this case, a plurality of special-purpose protectors corresponding to routing shapes are required to be prepared, resulting in high cost.